Afternoon Play
by jaywolf27
Summary: Obviously this is a story that recalls a time before Mark died. One-shot story with possibility of continuance. Please R&R and enjoy reading (because I enjoyed writing). M solo, smut, slash, m/m.


Obviously this is a fanfic that recalls a time before Mark died. One-shot story with possibility of continuance. Please R&R and enjoy reading (because I enjoyed writing).

Jackson watched in silence as Mark Sloane chatted up one of the nurses. A pang of longing struck his heart. His heart lunged when he saw Mark's hand slip to the nurse's lower back side. Damn, why was Mark getting to him? He had crushed hard before on guys, but not like this. Unable to take anymore, Jackson slipped away from the nurse's station and headed down the hallway. He visited his patient in the first room to the right. He checked the vitals and made sure the patient had what he needed. Checking off his initials, Jackson exited the room and stood outside and casually looked back up the hall.

There was Mark. He had left the nurse and was now standing alone, texting someone on his phone. Jackson took the time to look him over and a desirous, lusty sensation burst from somewhere inside. His cock hardened and he flushed as if everyone knew what he was thinking. Two nurses passed by making it worse. One of them appeared to wink at him. Did she know?

Jackson dashed into the nearest men's room. He splashed some cold water on his face, but his cock was still throbbing. He licked his lips and shut his eyes. Mark jumped out at him. Mark, his gorgeous penetrating eyes, and his tall, well-sculpted body. It was too much to imagine.

Jackson's eyes opened and he knew what to do. He casually checked the stalls before checking himself into the last one. He locked it and dropped his scrubs. He leaned back, despite the toilet hitting his back in all the wrong places. He didn't care, though. Jackson had but one intention.

Jackson's cock pulsed. He looked at the brown shaft, the strands of pubic hair surrounding it. The tip was swollen and slightly larger than the shaft. Jackson touched the tip and nearly jumped. He hadn't realized his hands were cold. He breathed on them and rubbed them together. Ah, the cold water from the faucet.

He let his dick alone for a time. He watched it tease him, waiting for him to play. He could compete with a rock for hardness right now. Instead, Jackson touched his chest. He played with his erect nipples. He sucked on his fingers and closed his eyes. He touched his nipples and massaged his chest, abdomen, and just above his dick.

A smile crossed his lips. Mark's face jumped in front again, but this was different. Mark was shirtless. Jackson had only seen him like this once before. It was awe-inspiring. The sheer strength displayed by the defined muscles, the barely parted swollen lips, and the deliciously perky nipples all made for a wildly erotic appearance. Mark's skin was glistening from sweat or sunlight or something. It didn't matter. Jackson was in heaven.

Hands now warm, Jackson lowered them to the vessel of his lust. He stroked the shaft slowly and meaningfully. He slicked it with spit and felt his hand slide up and down it with tentative strength, then more urgently as both his confidence and insistence grew. His face flushed. His chest began to heave with skipped breaths. He felt his heart pulse louder, stronger. His skin began to sweat. He could smell his odor exhale from his body. It only urged him onward.

His mind focused on Mark alone. Mark was now looking at him. Now, in all his glory. Jackson imagined a larger than expected cock on Mark. It stood at full mast.

Jackson licked his lips and emitted a soft moan that grew into a sort of growl. He sounded like an animal in heat, needing to release, to fuck. Jackson's hips started moving with his hands. One hand on his balls, and the other on his shaft. He stroked it for all its worth.

He came. Jackson's load, larger than usual, sprayed against the door. His eyes shut, he didn't see the strength and volume of it. While his penis convulsed with heavenly pleasure, Jackson's head dropped back and propped against the bathroom wall. He exhaled loudly and wiped the back of his hand against his forehead. The other one still gripped his dick. He loosened his hold and let the enlarged member droop against the toilet.

Jackson leaned forward and cleaned up his cock and the door, took a piss while still sitting and then flushed. He opened the door and nearly fainted with shock.

"So, how was it?" Mark said, standing before Jackson. A grin spread across his face and Jackson could see the beginnings (or the endings) of an erection. Jackson's eyes drifted back up and met Mark's. His mind went blank. His words caught in his throat. He didn't have to answer. Mark answered with a firm kiss on Jackson's lips. Both men breathed in and a sigh chilled Jackson's body.

"Ready for round two?" Mark grinned and playfully pushed Jackson into the stall. Jackson's surprise abated and he was now waiting for the next step. Mark closed the door and locked it. He turned and faced Jackson. "I've been wanting this for some time now." Mark's mouth crashed into Jackson's and they got down to business...


End file.
